


Dies irae

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Y escóndanos de la ira del cordero, porque ha llegado el gran día de la ira de él, ¿y quién podrá sostenerse?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dies irae

_Aquel que abrace al Diablo que lo abrace bien,_

_él no será capturado una segunda vez.”_

_(Fausto, Goethe)_

El Diablo abrió la botella de vino y vertió el líquido rojizo en dos copas de cristal, una para él mismo y otra para el Cordero.

El Cordero a su lado observó todo el proceso con interés, consciente de que el Gran Dragón Rojo los miraba desde afuera de la casa.

El Diablo también se percató de lo mismo y se llevó la copa de vino a la boca, hombre hedonista hasta el final.

El disparo del Gran Dragón Rojo fue certero, la bala rompió el cristal de la ventana e hirió el vientre del Diablo.

El Gran Dragón Rojo hizo su aparición y miró al Diablo; su héroe, su guía, aquel que debía unirse a él.

El Cordero lo miró todo sin perturbarse de ser notado, después de todo no era más que un cordero entre depredadores. Con una mano tomó el mango de su pistola oculta en su pantalón.

La estocada del Gran Dragón rojo fue brutal, el cuchillo desgarró la piel de su mejilla y luego la piel de su pecho.

El Diablo enfureció, el Cordero era suyo y de nadie más, solo él tenía el derecho de tocarlo y de herirlo a su voluntad.

El Gran Dragón Rojo expandió sus alas y se abalanzó sobre el Diablo, la fuerza de un ser de las tinieblas no tenía comparación con la de un dragón a punto de alzar el vuelo.

El Cordero tomó el cuchillo y lo hundió en la espalda del Gran Dragón Rojo, él también podía ser un depredador.

Y el Diablo lo supo entonces, el Cordero había escogido un bando, renunciar al Cielo y reinar junto a él en el Infierno. Y su ira le excitó tanto como cuando cazaba a sus presas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ambos bailaron la macabra danza. Una cuchillada, una mordida, otra cuchillada.

El Cordero se sintió extasiado, matar junto al Diablo era mejor que vivir con miedo a la oscuridad de su interior. Y en medio de la danza la aceptó como una parte más de sí mismo.

El Gran Dragón rojo cayó muerto al suelo y sus alas se mancharon de sangre negra bajo la luz de la luna llena.

El Diablo le tendió la mano al Cordero.

―¿Ves? Esto es lo que siempre quise para ti. Para los dos.

El Cordero sonrió y abrazó al Diablo, no iba a dejar que lo capturaran otra vez.

―Es hermoso.

Y con la luna llena iluminando su rostro ensangrentado, descendió al Infierno junto a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no tengo idea de qué es esto, solo sé que quería escribir algo más metafórico sobre Will y Hannibal y la belleza de episodio que es "The Wrath of the Lamb", un final que nunca he superado.


End file.
